Open Up Your Eyes
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: A year after his death and she's tired of the pain.


**A/N:** This Is A Little Fic I Thought Up On The Train Ride To Work. "Open Up Your Eyes" By Daughtry Came On My iPod And This Fic Was Born (Wow, I'm Doing A Lot Of Song Fics) This Fic Ties In With The Song Mentioned But Not Exactly. Also, This Isn't One Of My Usual Pairings Nor A Favorite But I Thought It Suited Them. As Always Please R&R! ^.^

**Warnings:** Rated T Because of Character Death And Suicide.

**Summary:** A year after his death and she's tired of the pain.

**Open Your Eyes**

**December 24****th****, 2009**

She sat by his snow covered headstone. She visited him every chance she got. She missed him so much it hurt every day. She wiped some of the snow away and revealed a single, withered rose left from his funeral. A tear slid down her frozen cheek as she remembered that fateful day.

**December 21****st****, 2008**

They had been working on a local case. It had been a rough one; When they were called in only three had been dead. A CEO of a wealthy local corporation, a rather large man who frequented a buffet, and a young woman who had a lot of plastic surgery done. Now the body count was up to six. A drug dealer who was responsible for a lot of deaths, an unemployed man who lived off his mom, and a high-end escort. The BAU team just couldn't figure out what connected these victims until Reid finally figured it out.

"The seven deadly sins!" He said excitedly. How could they not have known? It was obvious now. With the missing piece of the profile, the team was able to figure out it was one of the local police officers, officer Mahoney. They cornered officer Mahoney standing outside a local church, his gun pointed at the team. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss each had their gun pointed at Mahoney.

"So you figured out it was me. Tell me, was it Reid and his genius brain that pointed to me?" Mahoney asked.

"Drop the gun Mahoney!" Hotch yelled. Mahoney just smiled.

"But I didn't help my last soul-"

"Drop it or we will shoot!" Hotch yelled again. Mahoney began to lower his gun slowly but instead of dropping it, he fired. The team each shot Mahoney and he fell backwards, dead. JJ screamed from by the car and ran over to the team.

"Spencer!" The rest of the team noticed Reid was on the ground bleeding profusely from a bullet wound to the chest. Why hadn't he worn his vest?

"Spence, no" JJ said, tears streaming down her face as she kneeled on the ground next to him. Rossi called an ambulance and Morgan dropped down as well, applying pressure to the wound. The rest of the team was silent.

"J-Jenny Bean…" Reid tried to speak but it hurt with every breath he took.

"Shh…Rossi's calling for help" JJ whispered. Reid shook his head slightly.

"I…I love you." Reid whispered the best he could.

"I love you, too" JJ held his hand until help came and placed him on the stretcher and sped off to the nearest hospital. The team quickly followed the ambulance with a hysterical JJ in the back seat. They arrived only moments behind Reid and quickly went into the ER and told the nurse there who they were. They were told he was sent to the OR and that they had to wait in the waiting room. About a half hour later a doctor in blue scrubs with blood on them walked out.

"Who's here for Spencer Reid?" The doctor called. The team, including Garcia who had shown up not too long after the rest of them, stood up.

"We're his team." Hotch motioned towards himself and the others. The doctor sighed. That was never a good sign.

"When he arrived here he had already bled out quite a lot. We managed to retrieve the bullet and stabilize him but he flat lined as we were trying to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry but we've done all we could." The doctor patted Hotch on the shoulder and walked away. The room was eerily quiet for a few moments before the realization hit the team. JJ collapsed onto the floor with Garcia and Prentiss on either side of her. The rest of the team crowded around her trying to comfort her. A nurse walked out and handed Hotch a small box with Reid's personal belongings in it. Hotch placed it on the ground in front of JJ. She looked over the items in the box. It was his usual things he carried with him; His wallet, keys, little notebook, and some pens. One item caught her eye though. It was a small black box. She picked it up and looked it over. She had never seen this before. She opened it up and revealed a simple sliver band with three diamonds on it. She plucked it from the box and saw that there were words inscribed on it.

_**Jenny Bean, I Love You**_

JJ sobbed even more. Prentiss wrapped her arms around JJ and pulled her into a hug. The team sat like that for a little while. When JJ was able to get up, the team drove back to the BAU. JJ just stared out of the window. Garcia and Prentiss offered to drive her home and keep her company. When they arrived at JJ's house, the three girls sat in the living room.

"You know…" JJ began to say. "We've been talking about it a lot. We were waiting for the right time to tell you guys we were together." JJ reached for a tissue on the coffee table. Garcia and Prentiss each looked at JJ. "We had just bought a house. We were going to move in next month. We needed the room because…I'm pregnant." JJ's two friends pulled her into a group hug as JJ cried just a little more.

**December 24****th****, 2008**

The funeral was a small one. The team, Reid's mom, some old professors and Reid's friend Ethan from New Orleans were there. Everyone was an emotional wreck. Even Hotch and Rossi shed a few tears. At the end of the service, everyone stood up and walked up to the coffin, each placing a rose on top. As everyone walked away, JJ remained behind a little longer.

"I love you, Spencer." JJ whispered.

**January 14****th****, 2009**

JJ had been almost lifeless since Reid had been killed. She just wandered around the BAU. When they received their first case after Reid died, JJ had been little help. She tried her hardest to focus, anyone could see that, but she was incomplete without Reid. It also didn't help that she had been feeling really ill lately. When she collapsed at work, Hotch and Rossi rushed her to the hospital. She woke up in the car and tried to convince the two men in the front seats that she was fine but they wouldn't listen to her. She needed to get help. When they reached the hospital they flashed their badges and JJ was admitted right away. JJ was given a room to herself and was asked to change into a gown. JJ went into the little bathroom the room had and changed.

"Guys…" A shaky voice spoke from JJ's side of the door. Hotch and Rossi stood up and walked over to the door. The opened it to see JJ frozen in place in her gown with blood trickling down her legs. Rossi ran for the nurse while Hotch walked over to JJ.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, a hint of worry and panic in his voice. JJ shook her head.

"I-I don't know…Hotch…" Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ and pulled her into a loving hug. Hotch led her to the bed as a nurse followed by Rossi rushed into the room.

"Lay back sweetie, I need to examine you." JJ did as the nurse asked. Hotch took a seat next to JJ and held her hand. Rossi stood next to Hotch by JJ's head. "Are you pregnant?" JJ nodded. The nurse examined JJ and cleaned up some of the blood. It wasn't as bad as they thought. The nurse stood up and walked out of the room for a brief moment before returning with an ultrasound machine. She applied the cold jelly-substance to JJ's stomach and placed the wand over the stomach. The nurse moved the wand around but couldn't find the baby's heartbeat.

"Is the baby ok? Please tell me the baby is ok." JJ asked frantically. The nurse sighed sadly.

"Miss Jareau, I'm sorry but you've lost the baby." JJ broke down in tears as Hotch pulled her into a hug and Rossi rubbed her head.

**December 24****th****, 2009**

As JJ sat by Reid's headstone she let the tears fall from her eyes. She cried for Reid, her lost baby, and for herself. She had told the team goodbye earlier. She had hoped they wouldn't realize what she meant before it was too late. She dropped the pill bottle next to her and curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

_She could hear a door opening and footsteps coming towards her. She felt his warmth as he laced their fingers._

"_Open your eyes." He whispered. She did so and looked right into Reid's big puppy eyes and was greeted with a warm smile from him._

"_Spencer." She smiled at him, tears stinging her eyes. She tried to sit up but realized she couldn't move._

"_Open your eyes." He whispered again._

"_They are open silly."_

"_Open your eyes…"_

"Come on JJ! Open your eyes!" Hotch was by her side trying to wake her up. When she hadn't moved a bit, he noticed the empty pill bottle lying on the ground next to her. He slipped the bottle into his pocket, scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the SUV. He sped to the hospital and flashed his badge, explaining to the nurse that ran over to him what had happened and gave her the pill bottle. They rushed into a room and hooked her up to a machine to flush the drugs out of her system. They did their best to get the drugs out but it was up to JJ to fight. Hotch sat next to her and laced his fingers with hers, praying that she would wake up.

"_Spencer, I've missed you so much." JJ whispered, hugging him. He hugged her back._

"_I've missed you too Jenny bean." She couldn't help but smile at his nickname for her. "But you need to wake up now." JJ shook her head._

"_I don't want to. I want to be here with you." _

"_Are you sure that is what you want? Once you come with me there's no turning back." JJ nodded her head and lifted her left hand, showing Reid the ring._

"_Of course this is what I want." He smiled warmly at her and laced his hand with hers and led her to the warm, bright light just beyond the bedroom door…_

The sound of the heart-rate monitor flat lining pulled Hotch out of his daze and noticed JJ wasn't breathing anymore. A team of nurses rushed in a tried to save her. They tried for a full five minutes before one of them called the time of death. They cleaned up and left Hotch by her side, a few tears sliding down his face. He looked at her and saw a look of pure happiness on her face. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Now she can leave her pain behind her. I know she's safe on the other side." Hotch whispered to himself.

**A/N:** Holy Crap, That Was Sad =( Who Knew I Had It In Me? Like I Said "Open Up Your Eyes" By Daughtry Played On My iPod And I Was Inspired. The Two Scenes With JJ And Reid After His Death Was What Was Going On In Her Head. Kinda Like What Happened With Elle And Her Dad In The Fisher King Episodes.

**A/N 2: **For Those Of You Who Are Reading "That SpiderMan Complex", I Will Update Soon, I Promise. And If You're Not Reading It, You Should Check It Out =). As Always Please Review So I Know What You Amazingly Awesome People Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
